


The Djinn in Paso Alto

by HailleFaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailleFaith/pseuds/HailleFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean pick up a djinn case in Paso Alto, which happens to be where their favorite graceless angel now resides. (Season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Djinn in Paso Alto

Sam presented his laptop for Dean to inspect. “Get this – ‘Man burns from the inside out.’” Sam recited dutifully. “I think this could be a case.”  
Dean grabbed the laptop and read through the article carefully. His jaw clenched as he read where the dead man was from – Paso Alto, California.  
“Yeah, could be a case all right.” Dean said gruffly.  
“I think it’s worth checking out.” Sam said thoughtfully. Dean, though he had never admitted it to anybody, had always treasured his baby brother’s optimism.  
After packing what little that had brought into the motel room, they got into the car and drove off in a cloud of dust. Though he was thrilled at the mere thought of seeing Castiel, Dean drove slower than usual. Sam knew that Dean was worked up about something. “Calm down, man. Just because we’re going to Paso Alto doesn’t mean we have to see Cas.” Dean stayed quiet, thinking to himself that the only thing he even remotely wanted to do in Paso Alto was see his favorite graceless angel. He decided not to let that tidbit of information slip to Sam and kept on driving.  
The 9-hour drive from their aforementioned motel room in Montana passed painstakingly quickly. Sam kept quiet, busying himself by searching for more evidence on the man’s death and other correlated ones. Dean focused on the road in front of him, trying to think about other things that were not Castiel. He didn’t come up with much.

The Winchesters arrived at Paso Alto late at night, around 2am. The boys got a rather spacious room for 3 nights and fell asleep immediately.  
Morning came quickly for the Winchesters. They were up at 9am, wearing their pristine FBI Suits and knocking on doors in the dead man’s neighborhood, asking for information. One house in particular stood out.  
Dean and Sam knocked on the door of a large, Victorian-style home. A young, brunette woman opened the door. Her hair was braided down both sides of her heart-shaped face and her eyes were made up with dark brown eyeliner and glitter. Sam found her a bit over-the-top; Dean found her captivating.  
“Can I help you boys?” She spoke. Her voice was almost painfully seductive. Dean, of course, didn’t mind.  
“Yes, yes,” said Sam quickly, holding up his badge for her to glance at, “we’re investigating the death of a Mr. Shawn Turner?”  
The woman’s eyes developed a sweet sadness and she sighed deeply. “Yes, yes. He was a good friend of mine.”  
Dean smiled sympathetically. “We’re sorry for your loss, Miss..?” He paused, waiting for the woman to reveal her name.  
The woman smiled. “Singer. Donna Singer.”  
“Singer?” the Winchesters exclaimed in unison.  
“Yes, Singer.” Donna replied curtly.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Are you, by any chance, related to-“ she cut him off.  
“Bobby Singer? Yes. Yes I am. “ She smiled softly, a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Hello Sam, hello Dean. I’ve been expecting you.”


End file.
